carcityfandomcom-20200214-history
MPV
'MPV '''is the fourth series of Chapter VII. Trivia & Discussions * This series features the three 7-seater MPVs. * This is the first shortest series name in all chapters. * Ertiga supposed to die in this series but Ser Vanz interferes by dragging him down preventing Mobilio's "Last Bite". * Last appearance of Mobilio. * Last appearance of Ciaz. * Mobilio will be alive if he was still in anglerfish-like. * Mobilio and Ciaz (''Ertiga's bestfriend) ''had the same cause of deaths. * It confirms that Montero survives against all Flex' guard around him. * Ciaz was uncredited in this series since he is only a guest-appearance character. Plot Three MPVs will collide for the black shard. Synopsis Following the events when Ser Vanz find out that the black shard is in Mobilio's hand, Mobilio saw still running away from them and then Ser Vanz follows but Ertiga prevents him and tells that he should not be here just because he wants to save Mobilio. Ser Vanz initiates and fights back by dragging him away from him. When expecting that he finally escaped, Mobilio hides but he accidentally creates a noise by failing to throw a grenade. Ser Vanz caught him and stumbled down to the ground. At that moment, Ertiga came back and stares at them before the black shard drops in the middle. When all facing each other, Ser Vanz informs Mobilio that the shard was frequently owned by Land Rover and needed to retrieve back as soon as possible. Mobilio insists that he didn't steal the shard at them because Ertiga was the one who took it from them but he accidentally drops it when trying to escape. Ertiga admits that he was the one who stole it but he didn't tell why because the reason was confidential to say. Mobilio had enough to them wherein he mounts his grenades in his hand and throw it separately allowing him to escape quickly. Ser Vanz throws his EX-GS to Mobilio preventing him from escaping but with that move allows Ertiga to punish him down. Some vicious attacks were taken to Ser Vanz before Ertiga shove him away in the distance and then he continues to chase Mobilio. When Ertiga already caught Mobilio, He quickly initiates with some massive attacks again. Mobilio had already expected for it so he turns himself into an anglerfish-like and performs his ultimate in mid-air against Ertiga called "''Last Bite" (Mobilio bites causing a sudden death to the target). Ertiga supposed to bitten out and resulting from his death but Ser Vanz shows up behind and dragged him down away causing unintentional saved. Mobilio lands after performing a mid-air "Last Bite" ultimate wherein he tells that Ertiga supposed to die with his bite. Ser Vanz reacts that he wasn't expecting for that and despite he is here to retrieve the shard. Mobilio had enough wherein he throw a smoke grenade again to finish them off. While Ser Vanz was having a visual distraction by the smoke grenade, Mobilio shows up in every angle and shoots a grenade launcher repeatedly. When Ser Vanz turns around while defending himself from explosions, Ertiga shows up quickly and massively hits a vicious impact causing some minor injuries through his body. Until he suddenly paralyzed when Mobilio takes an advantage of his distraction causing his back brutally bitten out. Ertiga feels weakened while lying on the ground. "If you are suspecting that you can still gonna make it, I guess you already failed". ''Mobilio says to Ertiga. Ertiga smiles at him before headbutting Mobilio to stun him. The smoke was starting to disappear re-enabling their visions back. Ser Vanz saw still standing but he was deeply hurt after Ertiga's massive impact strike to him. He picks up his EX GS and extends it assuming that Ertiga was there but he was surprised that he can't even return his sword back. He does not know that he accidentally penetrate Mobilio's head after being stunned by the headbutt. Mobilio tries to recover from penetration but he wasn't in anglerfish-like that causes his death. Ertiga was dazed after seeing Mobilio's head penetration launching his story before. In a flashback, Ciaz & Ertiga are heading back to their town until they heard some occasion around. Ciaz finds out what it was and they saw a "Brand parade (''advertising car brands)" showcasing what they all have. Ertiga suggests to stay for awhile and watch them and realizing if they can be like them someday. When the Land Rover brand was next in line, Ciaz aroused in his eyes after seeing the "black shard" thinking that it has a greater value in which they can turn their reality like them so he asks Ertiga about his plans. Ertiga wants to decline what he was planning for but Ciaz was convincing him that with the shard they can be more powerful or can be like them. He has no choice to accept and help Ciaz to steal the shard. The parade stops for awhile when having special performances taking Ciaz a chance to capture it easily. He pretends that he was a big fan of Land Rover allowing him to get on their float. Cove & Evoque asks Velar if he was able to meet his fans. Velar tells that he was always welcome to meet them. Ciaz pretends that he was so excited to see him and he asks for an autograph. Velar says that he was willing to do anything for them wherein he autograph Ciaz' pad and take a picture with him. In that moment, Ciaz already set his plans wherein after taking a picture he initiates and steals the shard while Velar was distracted. He runs quickly away from them along with Ertiga. Evoque realizes that the shard was gone and he saw Ciaz running away indicating that he stole it while being distracted. He informs Velar that the shard was stolen and tells that the one who stole is the guy that he met and pretending as a fan of him. Velar assigns them to find or kill them no matter how it takes. While running, Ertiga advice him that this is not the way that he wants because doing a bad thing will make your life ruined. Ciaz tells that his life was already ruined to jealousness so he thinks that this is the only way to resolve it. Until his head got penetrated completely while attempting escape. Ertiga mourns and backs out after witnessing the death of his bestfriend. Velar shows up behind and shouts that they are messing with the wrong group. Ertiga wants to apologize but Ciaz drops the shard in front of him before he dies. He runs away to continue what Ciaz started. Upon escaping through the woods, Ertiga's leg was caught causing to tripped down on the ground and he was able to recover quickly but he never knew that he was already in the cliff wherein he falls down through the river and the shard was fell in a different way. Velar searches the river but he found nothing and he considered that the shard was gone. In the other side, The shard was taken by Mobilio when coincidentally returning back home. Back in the present, Ser Vanz noticed the Mobilio's radio and he attempts to call. Civic was asking his situation right now and reminding that he would be there to know what is happening. Ser Vanz sighed after discovering that the one who City & Civic responded was Mobilio. He runs after he heard that Civic is going to Mobilio but he stops for awhile after hearing a mounted shotgun behind suspecting that it was Montero. "Please, Get rid of this. Mont. I know what is your situation right now but I need you to get over it."''Ser Vanz says while trying to convince Montero. Montero tells that no one can stop him before he knocks Ser Vanz down completely. Deaths * Mobilio ''(Head brutally penetrated by Ser Vanz) * Ciaz Flashback (Head brutally penetrated by Velar)